Tsuki
by Alaine of Lothlorien
Summary: Rukawa recuerda los tristes momentos cuando la persona que más amaba lo abandonó. Recuerdos que llegan a su mente repentinamente, dolorosos, pero ya no está solo, Sendoh está con él...ufff, la verdad es que no tengo imaginación en estos momentos par
1. Dulce Tentacion

1 Tsuki  
  
CapÃ­tulo 1 : Dulce IlusiÃ³n  
  
HacÃ­a frÃ­o.  
  
Esa maÃ±ana hacÃ­a frÃ­o , aunque los rayos de sol matinal entraban por entre las cortinas.  
  
Kaede se despertÃ³ lentamente , sintiendo el sol en su cara . Se tocÃ³ el pelo , aÃºn hÃºmedo e intentÃ³ incorporarse pero los brazos de Sendoh alrededor de su cintura se lo impedÃ­an .  
  
Sendoh estaba dormido y tenÃ­a a Kaede entre sus brazos , envuelto en una frazada .  
  
Kaede , aÃºn a medio dormir , no recordaba lo que habÃ­a sucedido la noche anterior , tal vez por que habÃ­a tenido el sueÃ±o muy pesado .  
  
Se levantÃ³ y cubriÃ³ a Sendoh , que seguÃ­a durmiendo , con la frazada . FuÃ© al baÃ±o y comenzÃ³ a lavarse los dientes ....  
  
Se diÃ³ cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban hÃºmedas , pero no recordaba por quÃ© . Se mirÃ³ al espejo y viÃ³ que estaba pÃ¡lido , mÃ¡s que lo habitual ... tal vez...estaba enfermo.  
  
Se dirigiÃ³ a la cocina y se preparÃ³ una taza de cafÃ© .  
  
CorriÃ³ las cortinas del living. Afuera estaba nevando.  
  
----------------------  
  
Anoche....  
  
Â   
  
Anoche fuÃ© mi primera vez...  
  
Â Â   
  
No me da verguenza decirlo . Al contrario , me siento feliz de que haya sido contigo...  
  
Â Aunque...  
  
Â Â   
  
no habrÃ­a dicho lo mismo 1 semana antes....  
  
Â   
  
...Antes te odiaba y deseaba no ver nunca mÃ¡s tu estÃºpida sonrisa...  
  
Â   
  
...tu forma de ser , tu manÃ­a de comer limÃ³n en clases....  
  
Â   
  
Â ...Pero anoche....  
  
----------------------  
  
Ahora recuerdo con claridad.  
  
Aunque hayas tratado de que lo olvidara....no podrÃ©.  
  
Â Â   
  
Por que hay una parte de mÃ­ que ya no existe...  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Una parte de mi corazÃ³n que desapareciÃ³ cuando ella muriÃ³. Sin ella a mi lado sÃ³lo me quedas tÃº .  
  
Â SÃ³lo tÃº.  
  
Â   
  
....SÃ³lo tÃº me acompaÃ±aste en mi interminable agonÃ­a .... sÃ³lo tÃº me dijiste que te importaba , sÃ³lo por tÃ­ existo hoy .....  
  
Â Â   
  
----------------------  
  
FuÃ© ese dÃ­a que tenÃ­amos un partido de prÃ¡ctica ....  
  
Â ...Â¿recuerdas?...  
  
  
  
- " Â¡ muchachos! Â¡Con mÃ¡s Ã¡nimo!" - Gritaba Akagi , intentando levantar los Ã¡nimos del equipo , despuÃ©s de la tercera derrota sufrida a manos de Kainan.  
  
Pero ... aÃºn despuÃ©s de esto , Rukawa seguÃ­a jugando con la majestuosidad que lo caracterizaba , esquivando a los defensas y encestando clavadas .  
  
- " Ya se estÃ¡ quebrando ese zorro apestoso"- pensÃ³ Sakuragi , con envidia. Ya que Haruko se encontraba junto a Ayako , observando la prÃ¡ctica .  
  
En tanto , Mitsui , habÃ­a tenido que faltar a la prÃ¡ctica debido a que tenÃ­a una cita con el dentista y no podÃ­a cambiar la hora.  
  
-" Â¡Rukawa! Â¡recuerda que tienes compaÃ±eros de equipo para mandar pases! "- exclamÃ³ el Gorila , despuÃ©s de cinco minutos , al darse cuenta de que Rukawa no daba ningÃºn pase.  
  
-" Maldito Kitsune...cree que estÃ¡ jugando solo"- pensÃ³ Sakuragi , echÃ¡ndose a correr tras Rukawa y tratando de arrebatarle el balÃ³n . -" Parece que no se acuerda que tiene equipo. Me carga ese tipo de condu...!!! "-  
  
Sakuragi tropezÃ³ y empujÃ³ a Rukawa , quien estaba a punto de encestar. Ambos cayeron al suelo , quedando Sakuragi sobre Rukawa .  
  
-" ayyy..."- gimiÃ³ Sakuragi , tratando de ponerse de pie.  
  
-" Do`aho...sal de encima mÃ­o"- murmurÃ³ Rukawa.  
  
-" Â¡Â¿Como que idiota , kitsuneeeeeeee!? Â¡Â¡tienes que dirigirte a mi como el Tensai Sakuragi !! " - ReclamÃ³ Sakuragi , poniÃ©ndose de pie.  
  
- " DeberÃ­as ponerte a dieta... pesas mucho"- DespuÃ©s de esto , Rukawa mirÃ³ a Sakuragi fijamente a los ojos .  
  
Sakuragi no pudo evitar sonrojarse , perturbado por la mirada de Rukawa y sin poder quitar sus ojos de los de Ã©l .  
  
----------------------  
  
Â Silencio  
  
Â   
  
----------------------  
  
-" Â¡Rukawa! Â¡tienes una llamada telefÃ³nica! "- exclamÃ³ Ayako , haciÃ©ndole seÃ±as a Rukawa .  
  
-" Ya voy "- contestÃ³ Ã©l . Sin poder evitarlo , un miedo profundo invadiÃ³ su cuerpo ... una inseguridad que jamÃ¡s habÃ­a tenido....  
  
Â Â   
  
llegÃ³ a la oficina , levantÃ³ el auricular y escuchÃ³ en silencio ....  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Â   
  
........Su mano comenzÃ³ a temblar....  
  
Â   
  
----------------------  
  
Â ..........un escalofrÃ­o le recorriÃ³ el cuerpo........  
  
Â Â   
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
.......un par de dÃ©biles lÃ¡grimas rodaron por sus mejillas........  
  
Â   
  
Â Se dirigiÃ³ a los camarines lo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido que pudo , recogiÃ³ sus cosas y saliÃ³ del Gimnasio , tratando de que nadie lo viera.  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
Â -"...Ru...Rukawa..."-  
  
Â Â   
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
Al oÃ­r esa voz , Rukawa se volteÃ³ asustado ...  
  
Â   
  
Haruko no pudo evitar sorprenderse...  
  
Â   
  
Los ojos de Rukawa estaban llenos de lÃ¡grimas que caÃ­an sobre sus blancas manos y que terminaban mojando el suelo de la escalera....  
  
Â   
  
.....TratÃ³ de decirle algo ... pero las palabras no salieron de su boca....  
  
Â Â   
  
...sÃ³lo se quedo paralizada , viendo cÃ³mo se alejaba ....  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Â   
  
-" Â¿Alguien sabe por quÃ© Rukawa estÃ¡ faltando a los entrenamientos?" - preguntÃ³ Akagi , mirando las caras de los jugadores.  
  
-" Hace ya tres dÃ­as que no viene a clases , ni a las prÃ¡cticas del equipo , y conociÃ©ndolo , no creo que vaya a contarnos quÃ© le sucede..."- comentÃ³ Kogure.  
  
Sakuragi , en tanto , parecÃ­a no estar atento a la conversaciÃ³n , miraba el cielo a travÃ©s de las ventanas del gimnasio con el rostro entristecido...  
  
Â   
  
-Â " Rukawa......" â€"  
  
  
  
Â ---------------------- 


	2. Jaula de Pajaros

Tsuki  
  
1 Capítulo 2 : Jaula de pájaros  
  
   
  
-" ¡ Ay ! .... ¡ no ! ¡ aquí no ! ... podrían vernos. " –  
  
   
  
-" ¿ Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? "-  
  
-" No es eso..." –  
  
-" ¿ Entonces? "-  
  
-" No na... Sendoh , besas muy bien " –  
  
-" ¿ Es un cumplido ? " –  
  
Sigilosamente , una de las manos de Sendoh hizo contacto con la piel de la muchacha , levantando su blusa.  
  
- " Ji , ji , ji ... me haces cosquillas "-  
  
   
  
De repente el timbre para regresar a clases suena. Sendoh levantó la vista y recogió su mochila del suelo, dispuesto a irse.  
  
   
  
- " Recuerda que el sábado prometiste llevarme a la playa " – dijo la muchacha , sujetando a Sendoh fuertemente de la muñeca .  
  
   
  
Sendoh le respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó.  
  
----------------------  
  
-" Kaede , ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde? " –  
  
   
  
Rukawa no respondió . Siguió sin moverse , mirando por la ventana a la gente que pasaba por la calle .  
  
   
  
No quería , ni tenía intenciones de levantarse .  
  
- " ¡ Kaede ! ¿ Me estás escuchando? " –  
  
   
  
Rukawa volvió levemente la mirada hacia quien le hablaba . Parecía que estaba atento pero sus ojos se perdían al mirar la ventana ...  
  
- " ¡ No me mires así ! Tu sabes que yo no tengo la culpa de que ella se haya muerto . ¡ Deja de pensar en ella por que ya no va a regresar! "-  
  
   
  
Al oír esto , Rukawa se estremeció . Se resignó a tener que dejar sus estudios , el basketball... el basketball .  
  
   
  
   
  
Se dirigió a su habitación lentamente . El suelo estaba lleno de cajas con sus cosas ... sus libros , sus fotos...  
  
   
  
Se quitó la ropa y se vistió de negro . Luego se acercó al espejo y miró su reflejo.  
  
   
  
   
  
... odiaba el negro....  
  
   
  
...lo hacía lucir más pálido de lo que era...  
  
   
  
   
  
miró por la ventana... era un día soleado...  
  
   
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
   
  
Se acercó a la ventana aún más ... los pájaros cantaban ...  
  
   
  
   
  
...Se estremeció...  
  
   
  
...Sintió una suave risa femenina junto a su oído ... y un par de finos brazos femeninos rodeando su cintura...  
  
   
  
El corazón de Rukawa comenzó a latir más aprisa ....  
  
   
  
... quería voltarse , pero un extraño presentimiento se lo impedía ...  
  
   
  
...deseaba que fuera verdad.... la tenía tan cerca suyo....  
  
   
  
... pero sabía muy bien que eso no podía ser verdad ...  
  
   
  
su cara se entristeció. Cerró la ventana de un golpe y salió de la habitación.  
  
   
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
   
  
- " ¿ te he hecho esperar mucho? ... lo siento ... espero que con este regalo me perdones..."-  
  
   
  
Rukawa se arrodilló y dejó una rosa blanca sobre la tumba . Se quedó unos instantes mirando las letras , cubiertas de tierra y luego las acarició con las yemas de los dedos ....  
  
   
  
Derramó algunas lágrimas en silencio , tratando de contener la pena que sentía . Miraba al oscuro cielo , tratando de encontrar una respuesta ...  
  
   
  
   
  
De repente , comenzó a caer una suave lluvia . Kaede se había sentado al lado de la tumba , apoyando su cabeza sobre la fría piedra , inmutable , mientras la lluvia le mojaba la cara.  
  
- " Pase lo que pase , digan lo que digan , nunca te abandonaré . " –  
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
No tenía donde ir y no tenía deseos de irse a la casa....  
  
Miró a su alrededor , la gente pasaba a su lado, ignorándolo .  
  
Kaede se encogió de hombros . No importaba donde estuviera , todo sería igual .  
  
   
  
Caminó algunas cuadras , hasta que llegó a la playa . Se sentó sobre una de las murallas de piedra que separaban la arena del cemento.  
  
   
  
Miró distraídamente las olas desde que nacían , unos metros más allá de la orilla , hasta que desaparecían completamente , absorbidas por la suave arena...  
  
Decidió quedarse a ver el atardecer , total , a nadie le importaba si llegaba o no a la casa...  
  
   
  
   
  
Sintió una mano sobre su hombro . Sorprendido se volteó a ver quien era .  
  
   
  
 - " Ki...Kitsune..."-  
  
   
  
   
  
Rukawa sintió que su corazón latía más rápido... se vió reflejado en los ojos de Sakuragi y no se reconoció a sí mismo ...  
  
Extrañamente la voz de Hanamichi se había escuchado triste...  
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
    
  
Se sentó junto a Kaede en silencio . Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que alguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna .  
  
Hanamichi tragó saliva.  
  
- " Kitsune... ¿Por qué has faltado al colegio y a los entrenamientos?... todos están preocupados por tí ..."-  
  
   
  
Rukawa agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios. Hanamichi volteó la cara...  
  
- " Si...si no quieres decirme no importa..."-  
  
   
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio , si mirarse las caras.  
  
-" Do´aho... mañana iré a la escuela... y al entrenamiento".- dijo Kaede finalmente.  
  
   
  
   
  
El rostro de Hanamichi se iluminó de repente ... no pudo evitar sonreír . Rukawa en cambio siguió mirando hacia el mar ...  
  
   
  
   
  
 ----------------------  
  
-" Do´ aho..."-  
  
-" Di – dime Kitsune ..."-  
  
-" No...no nada "-  
  
   
  
Para poder distraerse , Sakuragi comenzó a mirar a la gente que paseaba por la playa en esos momentos ...  
  
La mayoría eran familias con niños y parejas ... ¿parejas? ... Sakuragi comenzó a ponerse nervioso , él mismo no entendía el por que...  
  
   
  
Rukawa , en tanto , miraba embelesado el chocar de las olas con las rocas . El sonido que producían... le recordaban aquellos días de su infancia , cuando ambos iban a la playa , a mirar las puestas de sol en verano...  
  
Los labios de Kaede formaron una débil sonrisa , mientras la brisa marina peinaba sus oscuros cabellos...  
  
   
  
... cerró los ojos... y apolló su cabeza con suavidad sobre el hombro de sakuragi , quien seguía mirando a la gente pasar.  
  
Hanamichi se sonrojó . Podía sentir los cabellos de Rukawa acariciando su mejilla. Giró la cabeza y , sorprendido , miró la sonrisa de Rukawa , sin poder evitar sonreir ...  
  
   
  
....Entrecerró los ojos ... y apolló su cabeza sobre la de Kaede , con las mejillas aún rojas.  
  
   
  
   
  
 ----------------------  
  
Hanamichi sabía que a Rukawa no le gustaba hablar con la gente , y , extrañamente él entendía esto . Sentía que comprender a Rukawa era un arte difícil , que nadie había querido aprender....  
  
   
  
....Que debajo de esa apariencia fría y distante se escondía un niño juguetón y cariñoso...  
  
   
  
Hanamichi entreabrió los ojos , la marea había comenzado a subir ...  
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
-" Sendoh... ¿qué pasa?"-  
  
   
  
   
  
Sendoh se despertó como si de un sueño se tratara.  
  
-" Nada. " – contestó sonriendo . Tomó a la chica desde la cintura y la besó .  
  
   
  
-" Se – Sendoh ... andas muy cariñoso hoy "-  
  
   
  
Sendoh volvió a sonreír .  
  
   
  
-" ¿nos vamos ya? "-  
  
   
  
   
  
La chica asintió .  
  
   
  
-" Por cierto Sendoh , ¿qué estabas mirando? " –   
  
   
  
Sendoh la miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió nuevamente .  
  
   
  
- " ¿ no estarás mirando a otra chica , cierto? "-  
  
   
  
Sendoh frunció el ceño .  
  
-" Mejor vámonos luego . Está haciendo frío "- dijo Sendoh finalmente y comenzó a caminar más rápido.  
  
   
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
Miró a Rukawa y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al darse cuenta de que Kaede se había quedado dormido.  
  
   
  
Se dedicó a mirar la cara de Kaede mas detalladamente y se dió cuenta de estaba húmeda . De que había estado llorando mucho . Hanamichi se entristeció... y con cuidado limpió la cara de Kaede con un pañuelo. Recordó que era tarde , las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el oscuro firmamento.  
  
   
  
No se atrevió a despertar a Rukawa , así que lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su casa.  
  
   
  
   
  
 ----------------------  
  
Creyó oir algo.... era como....como..... no podía distinguirlo bien...  
  
   
  
Entreabrió los ojos , el ruido aún seguía ...  
  
   
  
Se levantó rápidamente , se sentía algo mareado ... el ruido provenía de su despertador .  
  
   
  
Eran las 7:14 . Se levantó , tomo desayuno y se fué al colegio .  
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
-" Mira , mira!... ese no es Kaede Rukawa? "-  
  
-" ¡ Sí ! es él . a propósito , supiste lo que le pasó?! " –  
  
- " ¡¿ Qué pasó?! "-  
  
-" Supe que se murió uno de sus familiares a quien quería mucho ". –  
  
-" Qué pena! "-  
  
   
  
   
  
Rukawa caminó con lentitud hacia su salón de clases . En silencio escuchó todas los comentarios de los chicos de la escuela , por lo visto ya todos sabian que ella había muerto . Incluso sus fans se habían acercado a darles sus condolencias .  
  
   
  
Kaede no pudo soportarlo . En vez de irse a la sala se fué a la terraza del colegio . Ahí lloró y se quedó hasta que las clases terminaron . No podía soportar que lo compadecieran .  
  
   
  
 ----------------------  
  
 Ahí aprovechó de desahogarse completamente . La muerte de ella lo había afectado profundamente y ahora.... sus compañeros de colegio, todos , simulando sentir pena por él , fingiendo que lo comprendían.  
  
   
  
Kaede cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil . Se sentía más tranquilo después de haberse quedado en la azotea del colegio toda la mañana......  
  
   
  
Hasta que se incorporó bruscamente . Había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Sakuragi .  
  
Tomó sus cosas y bajó rápidamente las escaleras , corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Entró a los vestidores . No había nadie. Comenzó a cambiarse de ropa . Luego guardó su uniforme en el casillero.  
  
   
  
De repente un ruido hizo que se quedara inmóvil y su corazón latiera a mil por hora .  
  
   
  
----------------------  
  
   
  
Decidí voltearme , ya me habían descubierto , así que ya no importaba.  
  
No me atreví a mirar a los ojos a la persona que estaba delante mío , hasta que descubrí una cabellera pelirroja y un par de ojos castaños mirándome fijamente .  
  
   
  
Creí que me regañaría por haber faltado a mi promesa , así que le pedí perdón e hice una reverencia , esperando que me perdonara.  
  
Me quedé unos instantes en esa posición hasta que él tomó mi mentón gentilmente e hizo que me encerezara . Sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos .  
  
   
  
Sorprendido , me dí cuenta de que sus ojos reflejaban cariño y preocupación ... por mí .  
  
   
  
Nunca nadie me había mirado con ese cariño , salvo ella.  
  
   
  
Do´aho?? Preocupado por mí?? Cuando debería gritarme y decirme que soy un maldito kitsune ??!! . Y por sobretodo debería odiarme por que la persona a quien él más ama está enamorada de mí??. No lo puedo creer.  
  
No pensé que Sakuragi podría preocuparse por mi.  
  
-" Kitsune... ¿te sientes bien?... si quieres pue..."-  
  
   
  
No dejé que terminara. No sé como sucedió y me avergüenzo de esto . Sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.  
  
   
  
-" ¿ Por qué me haces esto? ... no seas cruel... ódiame , grítame , dime que soy un maldito.... vuelve a ser el do´aho de antes ..."-  
  
   
  
Escuché , entre sollozos , el latir de su corazón . Él acercó su boca a mi oído y murmuró :  
  
- " Maldito Kitsune...no dejaré que le ganes al Tensai en la práctica "-  
  
   
  
Sentí que algo húmedo rodó por mi mejilla ¿por qué estoy llorando? , no lo entiendo . Desde su muerte ya no soy el mismo . Y Hanamichi se ha dado cuenta . Está tratando de consolarme , pero así me hace sufrir aún mas ...  
  
   
  
"- Kitsune ... deja de llorar . No quiero que te conviertas en un zorro llorón "- Me dijo , haciendo una de sus muecas y riendo. – " A propósito...nos hemos perdido casi todo el entrenamiento..."-  
  
-" Do ´ aho ..." – murmuré , con las lágrimas aún mojando mis mejillas – " Gracias..."-  
  
   
  
Sakuragi me sonrió con ternura.  
  
   
  
-" Para eso somos los talentosos".  
  
   
  
   
  
  


End file.
